Les vagues de l enfance
by tenshi sofi
Summary: Quand les sentiments de Shun ont besoin d'être mis au clair.OS!


Titre : Les Vagues de l'enfance. 

Auteur : Tenshi Sofî alias Athena sur d'autres sites.

Genre : Heu… prise de tête mais bonne résolution à la fin !

Disclaimer : ben… J'veux bien Andromède, mais il préfère aller faire un tour au nord voir son Cygne… C'est pas justeeeeeee !

Couples : Ben… Non, j'peux pas dire, c'est surprise ! V

Les Vagues de l'enfance 

Lentement, le soleil se couche à l'horizon. L'île d'Andromède sera bientôt plongée dans l'obscurité, rendue aux ténèbres nocturnes. Sur un rocher surplombant les falaises déchiquetées, un jeune homme est assis. La tête dans les mains, il laisse ses jambes dans le vide, sans doute grisé par l'idée qu'un rien pourrait le faire basculer et couper court à ses pensées chaotiques. De fines mèches de cheveux émeraude balayent son front, le vent frais de cette soirée printanière leur donnant vie. Dans ses yeux couleur de jade, des questions sans réponse se bousculent. Souvent, son ami et confident Shiryu lui a expliqué que l'écriture peut soulager bien des maux. Alors, ne supportant plus le vacarme régnant dans son esprit, il se lève, et rejoint lentement, mains dans les poches et tête baissée, la petite maison qui fait face à la mer. Il referme doucement la porte de bois épais, ravive le feu qui se mourrait lentement dans l'âtre. Agenouillé, il regarde les flammes danser avec vivacité, redonnant un peu de chaleur à la pièce, et à son âme. Il soupire, puis se lève, et se dirige vers la table massive qui occupe la majeure partie de l'espace. D'un placard, il sort une feuille de papier, et un stylo plume, puis s'assoit. D'une main sure, avec une écriture fine et délicate, il commence à se confier à ce compagnon fidèle : le papier…

Le 18 Mai 1987 

_Île d'Andromède_

C'est la première fois que j'écris ainsi. Je veux dire, que j'écris pour me confier. Habituellement, je vais voir le Chevalier du Dragon, qui sagement m'aide à dénouer les questions qui s'entremêlent dans ma tête. Mais cette fois ci, c'est différent. Il ne peut pas vraiment m'aider. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé l'autorisation de venir seul, pendant quelques jours, sur l'Île de mon enfance. Pas que les souvenirs qui j'y ai soient toujours joyeux, loin de là. Mais c'est ici que j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie, ici que j'ai appris ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis du plus profond de mon âme : un chevalier d'Athéna. Mais c'est ici aussi que j'ai rencontré June… Car c'est bien là mon problème. June… Elle est gentille… Oui, elle a toujours été gentille. Je dirai même douce, délicate, attentionnée. Petit, je la voyais un peu comme une sœur. J'avais été séparé de mon frère, je pense que je trouvais là un substitut.

Notre maître nous a toujours laissé jouer ensemble. Bien des moqueries ont été proférées à notre encontre par les autres apprentis. Mais nous nous en fichions. Nos quelques jeux suffisaient à nous faire un peu oublier la dureté de l'entraînement. Elle était toujours de bonne humeur, quoi qu'il arrive ! Malgré le masque qui cachait ses traits, il me semblait voir son sourire… Je ne l'ai vu que bien des années plus tard d'ailleurs, son sourire. C'était un soir, nous devions avoir douze ans. Nous avions l'habitude de dresser, un peu à l'écart du camp, un petit feu près duquel on s'asseyait. Et nous discutions, de tout, de rien. Surtout de l'entraînement à vrai dire. Notre regard se posait souvent sur les constellations qui nous veillaient… Et l'on cherchait Andromède. Elle semblait si lointaine, si floue.

Le feu mourrant laissait s'installer la pénombre, et je m'étais levé pour rentrer lorsqu'elle m'avait retenu par le bras. Elle m'avait demandé si elle était importante à mes yeux. Je lui avais répondu que oui. Aussitôt, elle avait ôté son masque. La beauté de son regard m'avait coupé le souffle. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on oblige les femmes à porter un masque. Sans doute pour ne pas que l'on voit leurs beaux visages abîmés par la douleur. Il n'empêche que ce soir là, sous le seul regard de la lune et des étoiles, elle avait commis ce que je ne savais pas encore être un acte irréversible. J'avais vu son visage, et je ne savais pas à quoi cela m'engageait. Si j'avais fini ma phrase… je lui aurai dit qu'elle était comme ma sœur, parfois même comme ma mère quand elle me soignait et s'occupait de moi. Ca n'est que plus tard que j'ai été mis au courant de cette règle stupide : une femme chevalier dont on a vu le visage doit soit vous aimer soit vous tuer. Je crois qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix. Mais moi… Moi je ne savais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas choisir ainsi ! A présent, la Guerre Sainte est finie. Nous restons des chevaliers, mais nous avons l'autorisation de nous créer une vie normale. Apprendre un métier, fonder une famille. Mais comment pourrai-je avancer avec ce fil qui me relie au passé ? Je sais qu'elle m'attend, qu'elle attend ma réponse. Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Qu'elle est aussi indispensable à ma vie que mon frère ou les autres bronzes ? Qu'elle est adorable ? Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Plus j'y pense, et plus je comprends que je ne l'aime pas comme elle le souhaite. Dans ses yeux, je lis de l'attente, et ce sentiment, si fort, qui lui serre probablement le cœur à force de non dits… J'ai essayé, pendant des mois, de faire comme si, de m'imaginer que… Mais rien n'est né de cet entêtement hormis mon envie de fuir, de m'isoler. Oui, cette perspective de liaison avec elle m'a fait fuir aussi loin que je l'ai pu. Alors je suis venu ici me réfugier dans mes souvenirs.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer, maintenant que j'ai pris ma décision, que je ne souhaite plus la voir aussi souvent. Comment lui dire tout cela… Et pire… Comment lui dire que j'aime moi aussi, quelqu'un qui probablement ne pense à moi que comme un ami ?Je sais que je vais probablement la blesser, plus sûrement qu'au cours de n'importe quelle bataille. Mais qu'y puis-je ? Je dois courir après mes propres chimères. Mon cœur lui aussi attend douloureusement depuis trop longtemps une réponse de l'être aimé. Même négative, je serai fixé, et je cesserai de me tourmenter. Un coup de poignard finit bien par cicatriser un jour ou l'autre… à moins qu'il ne soit mortel. Cependant, j'ai enfin compris, en écrivant tout ceci, que je devais me tourner vers mon possible futur. Tout comme June m'a confié ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi, je dois aller voir la personne qui fait sourire mes jours. Je dois trouver le même courage qu'elle… Demain, je pars pour la Russie : un ange blond m'y attend…

_Shun. _

D'un pas assuré, le jeune homme se leva, et laissa tomber sa feuille dans l'âtre au milieu des feuilles dansantes.

_Owari_

_Athéna alias Tenshi Sofi, le 11 Février 2006_

_

* * *

_

Et un p'tit Shun torturé ! Un ! Lool ! Non mais sans blague, on allait pas laisser June l'enlever à Hyoga ! Osez me dire qu'ils sont pas choupis ensemble hein ? Et la scène de la maison de la Balance hein ? Quand Shun s'allonge sur Hyoga pour le réchauffer ? C'est pas louche ça ? Loool ! Bon aller, j'me calme et j'vous laisse partir. Mais avant, si vous voulez… review ? Bises !


End file.
